<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[83line/澈特] 我们的情人节 by Heeteukxx83xx710701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435037">[83line/澈特] 我们的情人节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701'>Heeteukxx83xx710701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[83line/澈特] 我们的情人节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澈特 现背<br/>情人节一发完小甜饼</p><p> </p><p>金希澈和朴正洙的家...</p><p> </p><p>暖和的阳光洒在二人的脸上, 金希澈微微皱了一下眉后缓缓地睁开了眼睛, 恋人依然在他的怀里睡得安稳, 朴正洙睡觉的时候嘴巴会像个小孩一样微微嘟起, 可爱极了, 金希澈凑上前在朴正洙的唇上一连轻啄了几下.</p><p> </p><p>「唔...五分钟五分钟..我还想睡...」睡意正浓的人说话都还带着重重的鼻音, 抱紧金希澈就把自己的脸深深埋在了恋人的怀里.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈早就已经习惯了恋人每天早上的赖床, 宠溺地搂紧了怀里的人, 看了眼手机上显示的时间, 寻思着今天二人也没有行程, 就又抱着朴正洙睡了过去.</p><p> </p><p>等到金希澈再次睁眼时, 已经又过去了半个小时了, 抱着朴正洙又是吻又是哄的, 可朴正洙就是不肯起床, 最终还是要金希澈把手伸到朴正洙的腰上发动搔痒攻势, 朴正洙这才笑着从床上坐了起来.</p><p> </p><p>从床上坐了起来的人还是不愿意睁开双眼, 金希澈把人从床上拉了起来, 脚刚碰到地面又扑到了金希澈的怀里接着睡.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈实在是拿朴正洙没有办法, 只好直接把人捧到了洗手间, 挤好牙膏把牙刷塞进恋人的嘴里, 朴正洙这才总算醒了过来.</p><p> </p><p>刷好了牙再洗了把脸, 朴正洙转身在恋人的唇上印上一吻, 接着跑到客厅在心空和起伏的头顶亲了一下, 然后又给希范顺了顺毛后, 才走进了厨房开始煮早餐.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙在厨房里忙活着, 金希澈则给三只宠物都喂了粮食, 又拿起小球和二只小狗玩了一会儿后, 才走进厨房帮朴正洙把早餐捧到了餐桌上, 还不忘顺道又偷了个吻.</p><p> </p><p>「希澈啊!」朴正洙躺在沙发上看着电视上的烹饪节目, 忽然想起来冰箱的食物货存不多了, 就往房里正在打游戏的金希澈喊了一声.</p><p> </p><p>「喔特儿啊怎么啦?」金希澈的游戏正打得火热, 再坚持一下马上就能胜利了, 可听到朴正洙的叫唤声还是第一时间就把耳机拿了下来, 手上甚至还拿着出来的急而忘了放下的无线鼠标.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙觉得为了他而忘记游戏胜负的金希澈实在太帅, 值得他给予大大的奖励, 于是他朝金希澈张开了双手, 在金希澈弯腰抱紧他时送上了一个缠绵又甜腻的拥吻.</p><p> </p><p>「家里的菜不多了...我们一会儿出去走走顺便去买些菜回来好不好?也买二块牛排我们晚上煎来吃好不好?」环着金希澈的脖子说话时, 朴正洙的脸上还带着微微的红晕.</p><p> </p><p>「好!」金希澈扣紧朴正洙的腰又接着吻了下去.</p><p> </p><p>「唔...希澈啊...你的游戏好像要输了...」朴正洙笑着推开金希澈, 看着金希澈恍然大悟地跑回房间, 朴正洙忍不住笑倒在沙发上.</p><p> </p><p>超市...</p><p> </p><p>戴着鸭舌帽和口罩的金希澈推着手推车跟在朴正洙的身旁, 趁着朴正洙站在肉类冻柜前比价, 偷偷把刚刚在朴正洙不注意时藏在身后的两瓶烧酒放进了手推车里.</p><p> </p><p>从冻柜收回目光的朴正洙, 第一眼就看到了手推车里的两瓶烧酒, 看着金希澈既期待又小心翼翼的表情, 朴正洙走在了前头, 嘴角忍不住微微上扬, 算了, 还是看破不说破吧!</p><p> </p><p>「家里的麻油用光了, 可是我们平常用的那一个牌子涨价了...我在想要不要试一下别的?」同样戴上鸭舌帽和口罩的朴正洙站在一堆麻油面前陷入了困难的选择.</p><p> </p><p>「这款吧!我见过白老师用这款...他说经济而且质量不错!」金希澈瞧了一眼架子上的麻油, 凭着记忆拿了一款麻油放到了手推车里.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙啊...我想去个厕所, 你继续买, 我等一下在收银那边等你好不好?」看着金希澈好像真的很急的样子, 朴正洙虽然有些疑惑却又说不上来哪里不对劲, 点点头就让金希澈赶紧去了.</p><p> </p><p>等到朴正洙在超市里逛完了一圈也付完了款后, 金希澈这才气喘如牛地出现在超市门口, 朴正洙问他为什么去了那么久, 他也只是说厕所有好多人在排队.</p><p> </p><p>直到二人提着几袋东西去到停车场, 直到看着在后座上摆放着的一大束玫瑰花和他喜欢了很久却嫌贵而不舍得买的钱包时, 朴正洙这才想明白了金希澈刚刚的一连串行为.</p><p> </p><p>「情人节快乐!」金希澈从副驾上凑过来吻他, 被吻得几乎喘不过气来的时侯, 朴正洙这才想起刚刚进超市前金希澈明明才去过厕所, 自己竟然这样都看不出来他在撒谎, 看来恋爱中的人都会变笨这件事应该是真的了.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈和朴正洙的家...</p><p> </p><p>「我的礼物呢?」吃完了晚饭后, 金希澈扑向坐在沙发上的朴正洙期待地向恋人递出了手.</p><p> </p><p>「我没准备啊...」朴正洙盯着手机不知道在看什么, 连个眼神都没有分给金希澈.</p><p> </p><p>「什么嘛...真的没有?」金希澈好看的脸上写满了失落, 想了想还是不死心地又问了一次.</p><p> </p><p>「真的没有...我们都在一起几十年了, 还庆祝什么情人节嘛...起开!我要去洗澡了!」朴正洙轻轻拍了拍金希澈环在自己腰上的手.</p><p> </p><p>看着朴正洙真的头也不回地进了浴室, 金希澈整个人都不好了, 颓然地把自己窝在沙发上生闷气.</p><p> </p><p>「主人...还不过来拆礼物?」听到朴正洙诱惑的声音, 金希澈急忙从沙发上跳了起来.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙正穿着一身红白色的女仆装倚在卧室门上看着他, 淡棕色的头发上系上了一个红色蝴蝶结的发带, 薄薄的唇上被涂上了红色的唇釉, 纤长的脖子上用红色的丝带打了个大大的蝴蝶结, 白嫩的双腿穿上了白色的吊袜, 踩在红色的高跟鞋上显得更是勾人.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈把朴正洙压在门上就吻了上去, 舌头钻进朴正洙的口腔里肆意游走, 红色的唇釉都被吻花了, 勾起朴正洙的一条脚来回抚摸着.</p><p> </p><p>「唔..等一下...主人还没拆礼物呢...」朴正洙被吻得满脸潮红, 双手攀着金希澈的肩膀把人轻轻推开了一点, 下巴往脖子的方向指了指.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈会意地把朴正洙脖子上的红色丝带解了下来, 低下了头在朴正洙诱人的锁骨上吸吮, 烙下了一个又一个的红痕.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...嗯...啊...澈啊...嗯...澈...」锁骨被吸得又酥又麻, 金希澈隔着丝袜在自己腿上游走的手也让朴正洙心里痒痒的, 喉咙控制不住地飘出一声又一声的呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈被朴正洙的呻吟声勾得瞬间又涨了一圈, 在大腿上游走的手撩开裙摆往上移去, 竟然一路通行无阻, 还意外地发现本应紧致干涸的甬道早已变得湿软, 一想到朴正洙躲在浴室里打开双腿给自己进行扩张的画面, 金希澈就觉得自己的肉棒肿得快要爆炸了, 伸手就要把自己的裤子给脱下来.</p><p> </p><p>「毕竟是礼物嘛...我总得多服侍你一点...」朴正洙按住金希澈的手, 翻过了身把金希澈压在了门上, 还穿着吊袜的膝盖跪在了地上.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙伸手把金希澈的裤子脱了下来, 隔着内裤舔了舔早已鼓了起来的一大包, 才把男人硬得发疼的肉棒从内裤里释放出来.</p><p> </p><p>硬挺的肉棒几乎是从内裤里抢着弹出来的, 朴正洙的脸被弹出来的肉棒拍打了一下, 脸颊上沾上了半透明的前列腺液, 朴正洙带着惩戒意味地在龟头上轻轻弹了一下, 微微的痛楚伴随着更多的快感, 金希澈忍不住地低声喘息.</p><p> </p><p>肉棒被朴正洙含进了嘴里, 温暖的口腔紧紧包裹住柱身, 朴正洙扶着金希澈的大腿不断吞吐着肉棒, 舌尖偶尔刮弄着敏感的马眼, 金希澈爽得闭上了眼睛低吟, 双手扣着朴正洙的后脑勺用力挺了几下腰把肉棒往更狭窄的喉咙插去.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!嗯..你...嗯...你急什...什么...啊...等...嗯...等一下啦...」忍无可忍的金希澈拉起朴正洙就压在门上抬脚操了进去, 肉棒一插进湿暖的后穴就开始了又快又急的操弄, 朴正洙被顶得话都说不完整, 无力的手毫无用处地拍打着金希澈的胸膛.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈又掐着朴正洙的细腰狠狠撞击了几下才肯停下来, 朴正洙颤抖着双腿把金希澈推倒在床上躺着, 双腿跨坐在金希澈的大腿上, 把身上的女仆装脱掉, 扶着金希澈往上竖立的肉棒, 对准已经被操开的穴口缓缓地坐了下去.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯!好满...你的今天怎么这么大?」把肉棒吞吃到底的那一下, 朴正洙忍不住地仰起头呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>「只有今天才大吗?」金希澈猝不及防地往上挺了几下腰, 肉棒毫不留情地顶向朴正洙体内的敏感点.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...不是...啊...嗯...你...别动...嗯..说好了给你送礼物的...」朴正洙被顶得浑身发软, 却还是不知道哪儿来的坚持, 就是要坚持服侍金希澈.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙把手伸向自己身后, 撑着金希澈的大腿开始前后扭动腰身, 金希澈当然不会错过朴正洙难得的主动, 躺在床上任由朴正洙自己掌握吞吃肉棒的方向和速度, 观看着恋人潮红的眼尾, 汗湿的浏海, 拼命扭动着的身上还带着自己烙上的痕迹, 金希澈觉得世界上最好看的风景也不及面前画面的万分之一.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...别...别捏...啊...不...不行...啊....澈啊...别...嗯...」敏感的乳头被金希澈捏在手里揉弄着, 朴正洙呻吟着向金希澈求饶, 身体却忍不住地挺胸把乳头往恋人的手里送.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈干脆坐了起来, 低头舔舐着朴正洙被捏得硬挺的小红点, 双手也不闲着, 一只手握着朴正洙微微颤抖的分身上下套弄, 另一只手伸到朴正洙的身后揉着被肉棒操得红肿的穴口.</p><p> </p><p>「啊....嗯....我...不行了...嗯...澈啊...帮帮我....啊哈...帮帮我....」身上三个敏感点同时被金希澈玩弄着, 朴正洙顿时整个人都软成了一滩水, 双手攀着金希澈的肩膀, 求饶的声音都带上了点哭腔.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈笑着吻住了朴正洙的唇瓣, 掐着纤腰狠狠地就往上挺了十几下腰, 硬是把朴正洙眼角的生理泪水都给撞得滑了下来后, 才抱着人一个翻身躺回了床上.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!啊...嗯...太....啊...太快了..啊...嗯...慢....啊...慢...嗯...一点...嗯...顶到....啊...顶到了...呜...慢...啊...慢一点...呜...」把朴正洙的双腿架在肩膀上, 金希澈压着人就是一顿用尽全力的撞击, 滚烫的肉棒把嫩滑的穴肉磨得发烫, 朴正洙被撞得连连呻吟, 连话都说不出来, 不停摇着头, 脸颊上满是泪痕, 遍及全身的酥麻感几乎要把他整个人都淹没.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈把朴正洙紧紧抱在怀里, 还穿着高跟鞋的细腿在金希澈的脖子后面交叉缠在一起, 随着撞击的节奏在不停摇晃.</p><p> </p><p>「澈...我...要到了啊!哈...啊...嗯...好烫....嗯...不行了....啊...啊...嗯...」肉棒抵着因高潮而不断痉挛的肠肉颤抖, 滚烫的精液从马眼处喷出, 刷在朴正洙还在抽搐的穴肉上, 还在高潮的人哪受得了这样的冲击, 牙齿忍不住就狠狠地在金希澈的肩膀上咬着, 金希澈白滑的后背也被朴正洙抓出了一道血痕.</p><p> </p><p>高潮过后, 金希澈并没有把肉棒从后穴里抽出, 他抱紧了朴正洙, 听着恋人和自己的喘息, 同时也感受着穴肉在高潮过后一张一合地吸吮着他的感觉.</p><p> </p><p>「希澈啊...我爱你!情人节快乐!和你在一起的每一天, 我都觉得是我们的情人节!」朴正洙略带沙哑的声音在金希澈的耳边响起.</p><p> </p><p>「啊朴正洙!」不出朴正洙所料, 向来只能撩人而不能被撩的恋人, 耳朵迅速就涨红了起来, 朴正洙被金希澈可爱的反应逗笑, 格格格的就笑了起来.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙啊...你知道我很爱你的吧?因为怕你不知道, 所以我决定用一整晚来向你证明, 我到底能爱你到什么地步...」本来就没有完全软下来的肉棒再次硬了起来, 就着还在甬道里的精液再次抽动了起来.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>